gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Marcia Strassman
Marcia A. Strassman (April 28, 1948 – October 24, 2014) was an American actress and singer, best known for her roles as Juliet Kotter on Welcome Back, Kotter and as Diane Szalinski in the 1989 feature film Honey, I Shrunk the Kids and the 3-D film spin-off Honey, I Shrunk the Audience which was shown at several Disney theme parks through mid-2010. Biography Strassman was born in New York City. Among the earliest acting credits was an appearance in an episode of The Patty Duke Show. In 1967, Strassman became a recording artist for Uni Records. Her debut single, "The Flower Child" was a top-40 hit in many West Coast U.S. markets, hitting #4 in San Diego and #2 in San Francisco; the track also hit #2 in Vancouver, British Columbia (both at CKLG 730 AM and CFUN 1410 AM in July 1967) However, the single failed to break out nationally in either country; the record stalled #103 in the U.S. and just sneaked into RPM's Top 100 for Canada's peaking at #95. Strassman's follow-up release, "The Groovy World of Jack & Jill" charted in Denver but virtually nowhere else. A third single, 1968's "Star Gazer" (produced by Kim Fowley) failed to chart anywhere and brought Strassman's brief recording career to a close. Returning to acting after a gap of a few years, Strassman landed the recurring role of nurse Margie Cutler in the earliest episodes of M*A*S*H. Strassman appeared in six episodes. Strassman landed her best-known role as Juliet Kotter in the ABC TV series Welcome Back, Kotter in 1975. The series lasted for four years. Strassman clashed with co-star Gabriel "Gabe" Kaplan and she stated that working on the show made her "miserable". In the 1970s Strassman also appeared as a guest star on Time Express, The Rockford Files, The Love Boat and other primetime dramas. In 1980, Strassman starred as Lenina Crowne in a TV production of Aldous Huxley's Brave New World, Strassman co-starred in the short-lived sitcom Good Time Harry that year. Strassman guest starred several times on Magnum P.I. first introduced in the episode "Heal Thyself" where she played as Dr. Karren Harmon a former nurse he served with at Vietnam who became a doctor after returning home. In 1982, Strassman played Maria in the romantic comedy Soup for One. In 1989 until 1990, Strassman had a co-starring role in the short-lived 21 Jump Street spinoff Booker which starred Richard Grieco in the title role. Strassman also had movie roles as the wife of Rick Moranis' scientist character in Honey, I shrunk the Kids (1989) and Honey, I Blew Up the Kid (1992). In 1994, Strassman reprised her role from those movies in the 3-D film spinoff Honey, I Shrunk the Audience! She later went on to play Nancy Sterngood in the TV show Tremors in 2003. Death On October 24, 2014 Strassman died from breast cancer at the age of 66. Show appeared All-Star Family Feud (1978) Category:Contestants Category:People Category:1948 Births Category:2014 Deaths Category:Deceased